


Pillow Hoarder

by coffinkicker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, There is no smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and stuffed animals, but i feel like this was too fluffy and great, i wanted to add smut, little! mark, mark hoards pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: Mark is the group's favorite shy little boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head and i said fuck it, why not. Originally this was going to have smut but man, it was just too fluffy sweet I couldn't.  
> I may, however make another involving smut.  
> also basically inspired by [this picture from this fanmeet.](http://pastelfuckboyjimin.tumblr.com/post/154611286070/fyeah-marktuan-ganpppp-please-do-not-edit)  
> Mark just is a pillow and stuffie hoarder, don't ask questions.

There was nothing softer than the fur of your favorite teddy bear.  
This is the first thing Mark ponders as he woke up from his nap, face shoved into the dark brown fur belly of his bear that he had gotten for Christmas last year. It was probably his favorite stuffed animal if he could ever choose one, or at least his favorite to sleep with. 

It was medium sized, not one of the giant ones but not a small normal sized one, it's dark fur probably the softest material he could ever think to exist. When he got anxious or nervous, even not in little space, he's rub his fingers over the fur or his face gentle across it's belly.

He lays there in a state of half-consciousness before he begins to calculate if he could die from suffocation with his face shoved into the fur for too long. Part of him, his little self, said who cares, it's soft. The big part of him said yeah that's probably not a good idea, what a way to go it'd be though. Part of his dark humor imagined the headline on the fansites now. 

"Idol suffocates face-first in teddy bear in his sleep. Members devastated."

With a sigh, he rolls over and stretches out his legs and feet, his toes curling as he grabs the arm of the bear and flops it over with him. 

The light had dimmed in the room from when he had fallen asleep, the dark blue seeping in from under the curtain across the room. He wonders how long his nap was and why no one had come to wake him up yet.

He yawned and continued to tell himself to get up but his body wanted to refuse, curling up closer around the bear again.

His intentions were set on falling back asleep until someone woke him up, but if by fate's design, he heard a small knock at the door briefly, opening before he got to answer. The doorway was filled with light from the hallway and he blinked blearily, whining out softly.

"Hey, sorry hyung, but I was told to come wake you up." The voice belonged to Youngjae as he kept the door cracked, only a sliver of light making it's way through now but it had ruined his sight from making out objects in the dark.

Letting out another soft whine, he curled up around the bear more, huffing petulantly. 

The younger brunette let out a soft noise of acknowledgement at the older's actions, recognizing the shift in his mannerisms.

"Come on Markypoo, it's time to get out of bed, daddy's making dinner." He cooed softly, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the other's soft dark hair.

"I don't wanna get up Jaejae." He mumbled into the dark fur, nuzzling his nose against the softness again as he whined out the younger male's nickname. 

A soft melodic laugh sounded from above him, a few pokes being landed on his shoulder and side. He tried to suppress his giggles, attempting to curl himself more into a ball to avoid the other's assault.

"Jaejae stop it!" He wiggled, more pokes landing on his side and what the other could reach on his stomach.

"Then get up or I'm making daddy or eomma get in here to get you themselves!" Youngjae grinned, talking louder as a threat to call out to them.

Finally the older male sat up and huffed, slamming his teddy bear down on the bed in defeat, leaning still on his arm.

"I'm up, I'm up don't get them!" He mumbled, letting out a quiet yawn.

"Good Marky~ Now get up, dinner is being made and we're gonna watch a movie." The younger said, getting up and making his way out the door, leaving it open so the other wouldn't be tempted to fall back asleep as he turned down the hall.

A small sigh left through his nose and he crawled himself out of his bed, past all his pillows. He stopped and looked at his bed for a moment before he reached out to grab his charmander plushie, tucking it under his arm with a nod.

He made his way out of his bedroom and shuffled his light blue socked feet to the small island counter in the kitchen. Flopping down onto the bench, he rubbed his eyes and sat the plush in his lap.

Jaebum turned around, a little surprised as Mark was sitting there without saying a word, but it wasn't completely abnormal for him to not make any noise when entering a room. 

"Ah, did you have a nice nap Mark?" The leader asked, his attention switching from stirring the broth on the stove back to the older male.

Mark pouted and nodded, looking down at the orange Pokemon plush in his lap, his hands playing with the tail.

"Ah." The leader sounded quietly, understanding falling over him as he realized the elder male was in his little space. He nudged Jinyoung gently, who was busy cutting up vegetables and jutted his chin to the other male sitting at the counter. Jinyoung's eyebrows raised a little as he turned to look back at Mark.

"There's my little boy, how are you, how was your nap baby?" Jinyoung asked, a joyful lilt to his voice.

"'Was good." Mark mumbled quietly, his chin tucked against his chest a little, shyly.

The leader set his spoon down gently as he made his way over to the male, opening his arms a little in invitation. The boy wrapped his arms around the dark haired male, gripping his shirt gently as he flopped his head on the broad shoulder in a hug.

Jaebum pulled back a little, tapping his own cheek. "Ppoppo? 

Mark blushed softly and dropped a quick kiss to the leader's cheek, smiling a little.

"Kiseu?" He continued, smirking a little and tapping his lips.

The older male's blush darkened a little more, placing another brief peck on the taller male's lips, looking down shyly.

The leader let out a soft chuckle and patted the top of the boy's head. "Thank you Marku. You're such a good boy." 

His blush spread up his ears and he giggled softly, shoving the other away playfully. "Daddy..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

The other went back to tending to the stew, watching as Jinyoung added the vegetables. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit, why don't you go see what the others are doing baby?" Jinyoung, his eomma as he nicknamed him offered softly, taking the cutting board to the sink.

He nodded a little and hopped off the bench, his charmander plush hanging from his right hand as he shuffled his way into the living room, his other hand fisted in the bottom of his oversized black shirt.

As soon as he shuffled through the doorway, he heard a high pitched coo sound from the couch, Jackson's familiar voice letting out a high pitched "Cuuuuute!" 

The boy opened his arms and wiggled a little, offering his lap as a spot to the older boy. He shuffled his way there and flopped so he sat with his back against the other brunette's chest, arms immediately holding him tight against him.

The youngest of the members were playing a heated match of Overwatch when he walked in, barely even noticing he was there. Which was okay, he didn't want to distract or bother the others when the game seemed to be neck and neck, if the yelling and shouting was any way to tell and he already had way too much attention on him just by Jackson.

"So cute, Markypoo~ Look at your messy hair." The other giggled, ruffling his hair up more than it presumably already was, tugging and pulling playfully on the older male's ears.

Mark scrunched up his face and furrowed his brows, playfully slapping the other's hand away. "Gaga, stop itt." He whined, wiggling. Jackson's arms just tightened around him again, nuzzling his face into the other's neck and shoulder, kissing the sliver of skin peeking under the oversized shirt.

The older relaxed against Jackson, his fingers switching from playing with his plush to playing idly with the man's tan fingers.

"Is that your new Pokemon plush you got at the fanmeet?" The brunette under him asked, picking it up from the other's lap. The older nodded quickly with a quiet noise of agreement, his lips pressing together as he poked the fire Pokemon's forehead. 

"Didn't you get a bunch of new stuffed animals from that fanmeet? It's almost like they know you horde them like the cute little boy you are." Jackson grinned and tickled the other's sides in surprise. The boy in his lap squeaked and squirmed around, giggling loudly. "No, Gaga stop it! I'm a big boy!" He squirmed around more as the younger flopped him back onto the couch beside him, stopping his tickles to kiss all over the other's face. 

"Nope! You're our little boy and you will be forever, stop lying!" Jackson laughed with him, nuzzling his face and curling up to him almost like a puppy. Mark panted softly, out of breath from the tickling as he pet the younger brunette's hair, a smile still wide on his face and a little giggle left his throat as the younger panted softly, pretending to wiggle his butt like a dog would wag their tail.

"Wahh! I'm missing cuddle time what is this?!" Bambam gasped before he flopped on top of the other two which wasn't that much of a difference, considering how skinny the younger was but with three people on top of Mark it all started to add up. He whined and wiggled, grunting. 

"Too much, you guys will squish meee!" He whined, trying to pinch the younger silver haired boy's ear. 

"That's what happens to big boys." Jackson shrugged as much as he could, looking up at the older. "Still think you wanna be a big boy?" He stared at him with an almost serious face and Mark let out a soft giggle before pushing the two off him. 

"Okay okay fine. Trying to kill your baby." He hmmphed, pouting and crossing his arms.

Bambam immediately wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face like Jackson did earlier. "I'm sorry Marky we weren't trying to, you're just so squishable!" He exclaimed. 

"So who won your game?" Mark asked shyly, looking between him and the youngest, which wasn't honestly hard to tell considering Yugyeom was pouting from his corner on the couch.

"I did, obviously cause I'm way better than Yug at everything." The young Thai boy smirked, flexing his muscles as if it had something to do with his victory.

"Stop flexing what you don't have, Bam! See, this is what real muscles look like." Jackson chirped in reply, pulling up the sleeve of his t shirt as they got in a muscle-off. Mark shook his head and grabbed his Charmander that had fallen off the couch before he shuffled his way over to the youngest. He looked down shyly at the floor before he glanced up at the youngest, standing in front of him. "Yugy?" He mumbled quietly.

The dark haired boy looked up at the older and his lips slowly pulled up into a small grin before he opened his legs a little, holding out his arms. "Yes, Marku? Come here~" He waved his arms a little, motioning for the other to come closer. The older nodded and bit his lip a little as he shuffled forward between the younger's long legs, getting as close as he could with the couch in the way.

Mark set his plush to the side, grabbing the younger's hands, playing with his long fingers and wrapping his own fingers around them to hold hands. "I'm sorry you lost your game." He pouted, chin pressed against his chest shyly. 

The boy smiled and tugged the older so he sat in his lap, straddling his legs as he leaned into the older's ear, whispering. "It's okay, Bambam uses cheap moves. Plus I'm the one here with you in his lap so who's the real winner here?" He grinned as Mark's face lit up in a blush, squishing himself against him and hiding his face in the younger's shoulder. "Yugy~" He whined. 

"Wait that's not fair! Yugyeom, why do you get the Marku cuddles, I'm the one who won!" Bambam whined from across the couch, finally finishing his and Jackson's silly man-off they had started together.

Yugyeom shrugged and smirked, sticking his tongue out at his hyung. "This is what you get for being a sore winner, Bam. Tell him Marku! Merong~" The younger poked the other's side, getting him to join in with his teasing. Mark scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out with the maknae. 

"Merongg~" 

He squealed and tried to hide in the younger's neck again as Bambam ran towards him, trying to fight off Yugyeom's long arms and legs to get to the youngest and their baby boy. "You can't hog all the cute for yourself!" The silver haired boy whined, still trying to get to the other.

"Hey, quit horseplaying! Dinner is about done, come sit at the table." Jinyoung called out from the doorway, holding a spoon threateningly. "Now." He raised an eyebrow as the rest of them froze and nodded.

Mark made his way to hop off the younger's lap before all of a sudden he squeaked, being lifted up off the couch as Yugyeom picked him up. 

"You want Charmander to eat dinner with you or no?" He asked, nodding his head to the plush that lay forgotten on the couch. 

The older brunette nodded quickly and reached his hand out, his other holding tight onto the taller boy's neck as he grabbed the plush, hugging it tight to his chest as they all made their way to the table. 

Yugyeom set him down on his feet as they reached the table and they all sat down on the cushions surrounding the table. Mark sat in his spot, squirming and sitting his plush in his lap, patting it's head gently. 

He looked up as his eomma was setting the pot in the middle of the table, Jaebum behind the other bringing bowls and chopsticks for each of them. 

"Do you want a sippy cup or do you want to try just drinking with a straw this time, baby?" The leader asked, looking at Mark. 

The older pouted and furrowed his brows in determination. "I'm a big boy daddy, I want the straw." He nodded, staring up at the leader. The brunette looked at him a moment, raising his brow. 

"Okay but if you make a mess, you're going to clean it up okay Marku?" He said in warning, waiting for the other to give a quick nod before he went off to get the other's drink for him.

He smiled as his drink was set before him as they all sat down and food was distributed into their bowls. They all gave a thanks before digging in, Jinyoung holding up a little bit of rice to Mark's mouth and his mouth fell open, accepting the food.

They all ate, small conversation happening along with Jinyoung feeding Mark bites and spoonfuls here and there. 

Mark pouted a little and looked to the other next to him. "Eomma, I'm a big boy I can feed myself." He shifted a little, looking at the other with a shy stare. 

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Okay, okay if you say so Markypoo just be careful it's still a little hot." He said, continuing to eat himself as he watched the older boy out of the corner of his eye as the older lifted his spoon and went to take a spoonful of stew, jumping a little and panting a bit at the hot liquid, frowning but keeping his focus.

Once they all finished up, Mark looked around at the others. "Jaejae told me we were watching a movie, are we?" He asked quietly, biting his lip.

Jaebum nodded, grabbing up the bowls. "Yep baby, Jaejae picked it out." 

He nodded, watching as the rest of them left the table and he followed Jinyoung and Jaebum into the kitchen, standing behind the other as the bowls were set in the sink and Jaebum was putting the extra that was left into the fridge.

"Eomma, I want to help with dishes." 

Jinyoung turned around and looked at the older, raising an eyebrow in interest. "You don't have to Marky, you can go get the movie started with the others?" He offered. Mark shook his head and furrowed his brows again.

"No, I wanna help." 

Jinyoung laughed softly and nodded. "Okay, it's obvious you cannot be stopped. How about you dry them?" 

The boy nodded excitedly and moved to the other's side, grabbing the towel he was handed and waited for the dishes to come to him. They washed the dishes, joking and giggling with each other and Jaebum watched from the other side of the kitchen, a small smile on his lips as he watched.

When the two were done with the dishes, they washed up and made their way to the living room. Most of the group was already settled into their spots but when they entered the door, Yugyeom, who sat at one end patted the seats next to him between their leader, motioning for the two to join them. 

Jinyoung got comfortable on the end, which he made the younger scoot over because "he knew the edge was his spot." So Mark squished himself in between the maknae and their leader, curling up so he could lay his head on one of Jaebum's broad shoulders. 

Once Youngjae noticed everyone was all in, he put the grabbed the remote and brought it back with him to the couch, curling up on the other end beside Jaebum and using the other's other shoulder in the same way Mark did. 

Jackson made his was from the bathroom, flopping down on the floor in between Mark's legs and he laid his head on the older's thigh, nudging it gently. The oldest giggled and shifted his plushie he had grabbed a little, bringing a hand down to run through the other's hair and petting him gently. "Gaga, you're such a puppy." He said softly, nudging the boy's ear. Jackson scrunched his nose up and growled playfully, pretending to nom on the older boy's knee.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around the boys on both sides, pulling them close to him protectively and Youngjae curled up closer, sighing happily as he kept his eyes on the TV, watching as the movie started. "This is my favorite movie~" The brunette grinned, squirming happily. 

Bambam waved his hand, leaning his head back on Yugyeom's thigh from where he sat on the floor to look at Youngjae. "I bet it's a cheesy romance movie isn't it?" 

Youngjae frowned and reached as far as he could, just barely being able to flick the younger's ear. "It's not cheesy, besides it's funny!" 

"Shh, it's starting." Jinyoung waved his arm to tell them to be quiet. 

About half an hour into the movie, Mark felt himself begin to melt more into his daddy, curling up close as he was enclosed in warmth between being squished in by Yugyeom's warm body, shoulder to shoulder and the arm of their leader wrapped around his waist, added by Jackson's head still in his lap. His fingers just barely were raking through the younger male's hair as his eyes began to droop, dozing a little. 

He must have fallen asleep completely during the movie because suddenly he was roused by his pillow moving and someone calling his name softly. He grumbled and nuzzled the chest he had his face buried in, shaking his head.

A soft chuckle was heard, a hand running through his hair. "I can't believe baby boy is still this sleepy even after his nap earlier. Let's get to bed, yeah?" It was his daddy that was talking and he pouted his little pink lips, nodding a little as he was pulled up off the couch gently. He shuffled with droopy eyes along with the leader, a hand around his waist to lead him to his bedroom. 

He flopped down onto the mattress, lifting his arms up when he felt a tug on his shirt. His eyes were closed sleepily still as Jaebum lifted his oversized shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and helping him change into a pair of his favorite Mickey Mouse pajama pants. He flopped down onto his bed curling up making himself comfortable in his nest of pillows and stuffed animals, trading his Pokemon plush for his teddy bear.

Jaebum pulled his blanket over him and leaned down to kiss his cheek when Mark's eyes slitted open. His bottom lip poked out in a pout as he looked up at the other. "Daddy, please sleep here with me tonight? Marku wants you here." He pouted more, sleepily looking up at the younger brunette.

With a sigh, the leader chuckled and nudged him over a little as he tugged off his shirt, slipping out of his slippers and kicking his pants off. Once he shut off the light, he joined his baby boy in the bed, shifting some pillows and things out of the way to make room for him. He laid on his back and when the body heat met the other, he lay his head on Jaebum's chest, nuzzling his face into the skin with a happy sigh.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." He mumbled, squishing the bear between him and his daddy. Jaebum gave another soft laugh before he wrapped his arms around the older. 

"I love you too baby boy, sleep well. See you when you wake up." The leader tapped his nose gently before they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
